


Human Angel - River Rescue

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [11]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Chris Kendall - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Pj Ligouri - Fandom, crabsticks, kickthepj
Genre: Drifting Boat, Other, Stranded Child, You Tube Convention, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What drifts along the river by the convention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - River Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter in the life of a human angel.

Phil had been wandering around the you tube convention, just making small talk and signing goods for fans, making appearances on various stages at the differing events, generally being a you tube star, when, without quite knowing why, he drifted over to the edge of the river the convention was being held beside.

There, floating in the current, was a small boat. On the boat was a tiny child, no more than four years old, crying and obviously in distress. Phil, looking around and seeing no-one about, waded out into the rising water and snagged the mooring line, dragging the boat, against the current, toward the bank. When he got there, a small crowd had gathered, watching, and helped get the boat ashore.

Phil, taking the child, who said his name was Mikey, to the refreshments tent and getting him a cake and some hot chocolate, while Dan got a blanket and PJ and Chris called in the police. Mikey, taking to his ‘saviour’ Phil, would only talk in his presence, and spoke of older siblings putting him on the boat to play. 

While he was on the boat, the wind got up, stirring up the currents, and dragging the mooring cable free of its housing, setting the boat to drift. He didn’t know how far or long he’d been drifting before the ‘nice man’ had come and got him. All he knew was that he felt safe with Phil and didn’t want to leave him until mummy came for him.

Grinning, Phil drew his famous cat whiskers on his face and made a mock video blog with Mikey, Dan helping out a little too, while the police investigated Mikey’s family. Three hours later, and a radio call was received by the police officer with Phil and Mikey. Mikey’s family had been located, thirty miles upstream, and were on their way to collect him. 

The older siblings, distraught over the disappearance of their little brother, told of how they’d been seeing their partners on the sly while Mikey played on the boat, not noticing when the weather worsened at first. When they realized the boat was missing they’d called their mother home and told the truth. 

Half an hour later, Phil had pulled Mikey and the boat from the river and the rest was history. With strict warnings from the police, and their mother, the family left, after Phil had been given hugs and kisses by a grateful mother and a fond Mikey.

So, coincidence or the act of a human angel?


End file.
